The Dekomori Files
by PinkRaichu
Summary: From her chuunibyou perspective, Dekomori revisits the events of the anime, reflecting on her feelings for Rikka as she and Yuuta become closer. Later, Dekomori realizes her feelings for Nibutani and evaluates their relationship of rivalry and love. Dekomori x Rikka / Dekomori x Nibutani. Yuri, shoujou ai.
1. Transmission 1

**The Dekomori Files **

**Transmission 1**

Called forth from the transgressions of the ages, we felt an immediate bond when we met at the Electrical Ocean, both of us lone warriors on a quest for _raison d'être_. In this life, she was a peasant and I a wealthy marquis from a family of riches, elves' gold, and dragon's treasure. But we were sure that we had met in previous lives. We had fought together against orcs, Minotaur, Dementors … However, in this era, my fortune isolated me from her and most others- alone in my edifice, surrounded by gluttony, responsibility, and normalcy. That is, until I discovered the occult, the one thing that helped me escape from that cruel, mundane existence. And in discovering this world, I discovered her.

We started adventuring together, searching for the invisible boundary lines, the unforeseen horizon- the place where her estranged father lay waiting for his rediscovery. But she was much more experienced than me, having been through many more battles in this lifetime than I had. So I decided to devote myself to her and her teachings. She became my Master and I her faithful servant. I would follow her everywhere and anywhere. I let her lead me away from that life of disappointment and dissolution. And so, for two years, I followed her and her let fill me with reason, no matter how daring, perilous (or ridiculous) the tasks were.

She was my Master and her servant.

For two years.

Destiny. Love.

Two years.

Until he showed up.

It all started one afternoon when I was on a particularly important assignment. I was sending out war tactics to my troops, when I got a transmission from Master. From my beacon device, I heard Master say: "It's me. The Cardinal has moved into action. By Order of the Vatican Magical Society, the situation is yadda-yadda-yadda. Can we meet soon?" Translation: Rikka wanted me to join her club at the high school. As her servant, I had to follow this order. But it wasn't until a later transmission that I discovered that the famous Dark Flame Master was part of this allegiance! I had heard tales of his dark glory… If it wasn't for him, Master would have never been exposed to the world beyond! I owed him my gratitude, a debt more powerful than any wizard pact or summoning circle.

And it was because of this debt that I needed to gauge his abilities to see if he was worthy of Master's company. So I decided to sneak into his lair before dawn and test his instincts, to see how well his third eye worked in his sleep. Using my Mjonir Hammer, I articulated a stealth attack on him. He awoke and stared at me, rudely asking me who I was. How dare he show such disrespect to one of Master's underlings! I told him to introduce himself first, but he must have cast a Haste spell on himself because before I knew it, he had reached through my force field and made my Hammer useless (in other words, he tied my pigtails to the bedpost). He was powerful indeed! And grumpy. He obviously was not accustomed to waking up on early morning missions, having neglected his training for so long.

But I didn't want to anger him any more than I already had because I did not want to see the blackened wrath of the Dark Flame Master, even half asleep. Wriggling, I pretended to humble myself so that he would lift the curse. He reluctantly agreed and, once I had regained my strength, I stood up, striking my signature pose and proudly introducing myself as Master's servant, wielder of the Mjolnir Hammer, Dekomori Sanae… But as I finished my monologue, he produced a high-powered weapon from midair! He must possess the secret knowledge of Hammer Space!

Luckily, Master, as perceptive as ever, then interrupted the Dark Flame Master as she appeared through a portal (the window) and saved me the dishonor of losing against him. She apologized for his behavior, explaining that his mind had been deteriorated by the bureau. She was right; his green eyes lacked the sheen of someone who dealt with magic. I commented on his dead-commoner eyes and, irritated by this, he threatened to shoot me. I went on the offensive and sought to purify his heart with my Mjolnir Tornado… but he deflected the attack and shot it back at me, rendering me paralyzed! (Basically, the force of my spin attack caused my ankle-length pigtails to wrap themselves around my body, only my fingers free to squirm and wriggle for escape). I expected nothing less from the Dark Flame Master! But I was only caught off guard that morning because I was not expecting him to be powerful enough to counter my secret ability since his dark energy had been dormant for so many decades.

Another reason I took such great damage was because of the power of my own attack. I had practiced the Mjolnir Tornado many times, spinning and whirling in front of my (magic) mirror, sandbags tied to my long pigtails, their weight propelling me around in a spiral of velocity and hair. I had perfected it through hours of sweat, tears, and split ends. And it was this rigorous training that made me take such critical damage when hit by my own tenacious speed and strength stats. Despite his negligence, the Dark Flame Master still seemed to be able to release some minor attacks, but, as Master said, he now just another commoner.

Not a commoner in the sense of wealth or poverty, but in a magical sense. He no longer knew the joys and dangers of the other world. He was enslaved by the oppressions of modern day society. Sure, he may have had some talent with magic, but he lacked the conviction needed to be a warrior of the shaded realm. My sensors detected no threat. I honestly didn't think he was worthy of joining our esteemed Far-East Magical Napping Society, but Master wanted him there, so I needed to trust her judgment.

And as I said, even if he was now just a banal commoner, I was obliged to him because he was the one who originally introduced Master to the ways of darkness. I also thought that observing his behavior in the Far-East Magical Napping Society would be interesting and helpful to my practices. And so, he completed the acceptance ceremony and introductory trials, and joined the Far-East Magical Napping Society. What was the worst thing that could possibly happen by letting him join? Nothing could ever sever the bond between master and servant.


	2. Transmisson 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read this far! I really appreciate it! I finally had time to work on this (winter break). The chapters may be coming slowly, but thank you for your patience and please enjoy! :3

* * *

**Transmission 2**

He was a disgrace to wizards and warlocks everywhere! The supposedly great Dark Flame Master didn't even know what a summoning circle was. And he wouldn't allow us to acknowledge his true name. He forbade us to use it because he was embarrassed by what the filthy Muggles would think! He was a traitor worse than Judas…

To make matters worse, he always tried to foil Master's and my plans. Whenever we trained or battled in our headquarters, using our weapons or powers to counter each other's technique, he'd quoth "Stop it already! You'll break something!" How boring and responsible!

Or when Master used her Bubble Spray to create a powdery mist, sending puffy white fog into the air, he'd command us to "clean up our mess" or whatever other rubbish he was spouting! I say he was just jealous. Envious of the bond between me and Master. And he was probably annoyed that we possessed knowledge and skills he now lacked after giving up his dark powers. Have you ever heard of such a thing!

Even Master agreed that he was poisoned by the human world and its tainted, blasphemous manuscripts (naughty magazines). But perhaps he wasn't entirely diluted. His former glory did assist us _occasionally_. Like when our great Far-East Magical Napping Society Summer Thereof came under attack by an evil international organization. Dark Flame Master was able to teach Master the alchemic amalgamations (math problems) that were needed to relinquish the unholy threat (her math test). The only reason I allowed Dark Flame Master to train her by himself was because when Master and I are alone together, our magical powers combine and we unleash a devastating amount of energy that cannot be contained by any human or sorcerer! (In other words, we get too hyper and end up getting no work done).

For his aptitude in alchemy I will commend him. But even with this, I did not sense any positive karma coming from Dark Flame Master.

However, Master wanted him in our guild. There were really no tactical strategies I could execute against him… except trying to secretly assassinate him! I know what you are thinking… I must be a disloyal, treacherous servant to go behind my Master's back. But alas! I was doing it for her protection because I did not trust Dark Flame Master. I did not like how his emerald eyes gazed at her, as though they were able to penetrate Wicked Lord Shingan's most powerful barrier.

There were three times that I attempted the assassination. The first was when I tried to sacrifice him in a ritual but that attempt failed… Another time was when I tried to intimidate him with my Mjolnir Hammer after I received top secret data revealing that was he consorting with Master without my permission! The wrath of Thor himself could not have been greater! But Dark Flame Master was not fazed. Although he is now commoner scum, he still must have a strong defense against both physical and magical attacks from all of his years on the front line.

There was one other mission where I attempted to eliminate Dark Flame Master… and it was actually Master's decision to do so! She came to me one day concerned that Dark Flame Master had been possessed by an evil singularity. She wanted to purge him! I, of course, told her I would fight against him because it was my duty as her servant. But I honestly was overjoyed to finally have an excuse to get rid of him! And so, we prepared to ambush him on the night of the next full moon.

We awaited his arrival at the local shrine. I camouflaged myself as Master stood boldly in the open, dressed in Victorian garbs, looking as cool and beautiful as ever… I imagined her as an elegant female warrior who showed no fear against even the most terrifying enemy! "I'm sorry," I heard her say. I snapped back to "reality." Dark Flame Master had teleported in front of her! "Yuuta…" she continued. It was almost my queue. "I will defeat you!" she proclaimed. Time to strike! I withdrew my Mjolnir Hammer and, catching him off guard, struck Dark Flame Master on the back of his head!

"Sure enough, I can see it!" I yelled. "The singularity!"

_Please wait… Code now being decrypted… "Dekomori's Inner Thoughts" now accessed_:

Did I really see some kind of evil spirit within him? No. What I saw was someone trying to take my Master away from me. But I am the only girl- I mean, servant for Master!

_Time is up. Access now prohibited. Logging off._

I held my position and waited for Master to release her assault against Dark Flame Master. But his Special Defense held strong, rendering Master's signature move useless! Her "Vanishment This World" spell was not very effective…

However, such a minor setback could not discourage me! "Master!" I yelled. "This calls for THAT!" Master quickly deciphered this secret message which read: "Let's use our Double Team technique to lower his Accuracy!" We circled around him, running as fast as our stats would allow, chanting teases and taunts to confuse him. But Dark Flame Master saw through this and laid a critical hit on Master!

I went to help her up, but Dark Flame Master got to her first. He held out his hand to her… But he must have cast Paralyze or Slow on me because I was unable to move… _Caution. Hacker detected_… I was frozen… unable to fathom the possibility…

_Caution. Data breech_.

Master slowly got to her feet…. She looked at Dark Flame Master, directly into his ever-seeing eyes… But before I could tear her away from his Medusa stare, she ran away without another word… she ran past him, past me… without even looking back to see if I was okay… and I wasn't… I was a wounded soldier left behind on the battle field to nurse my wounds by myself… _What is happening?_ I thought. She had been acting odd… Like she was possessed by a foreign entity… ever since that weekend…

_Alert. Security threatened._

…

_Warning_._ Firewalls down. Full data breech immanent. _

…

_Now accessing files from "The Trip To The Beach": _

Mission accepted: Defeat the Kraken!

Master and I travelled across every check point on the continent so we could reach the Never Sea where the Kraken lay!

What a glorious day!

At least… that's how it should have been. My battle with the Kraken and the sun god Amaterasu had left me defeated… I was contaminated with Gamma sickness and Amaterasu's heat lasers had burnt my skin.

While I was recovering, Master had also been weakened. Being on the same soil as the Bureau had greatly affected her and Wicked Lord Shingan. And that was when Dark Flame Master struck. He used her state of vulnerability to his advantage. He cast some kind of curse on her that possessed her with a foul demon… and that is why she started acting so unlike Master after the Kraken mission. That sneaky goblin used her! Unforgivable!

But maybe if… If I hadn't been injured… and distracted… It wouldn't have happened… he wouldn't have been able to slip her a love potion… or whatever he did to rouse her… If I had been stronger… If I had been a better friend- I mean, servant… If I hadn't been so frivolous and oblivious…

Master had needed me. And not just because of Dark Flame Master's threat…. But because she was going through a lot… Having to face the truth that her father had departed to the invisible boundary lines and would never return… If I hadn't been blinded by Amaterasu's lethal rays or by the angel's glowing splendor… I could have defended her… been there for her… instead of HIM.

I prayed to the Gods that it was all an illusion… that it was just a Glamour set up by powerful runes… I wished that trip had never happened… that it would somehow disappear into a paradoxical rift and have ceased to happen… that it hadn't been a disaster worst than Sodom and Gomorrah… I prayed that it never happened… because Dark Flame Master wouldn't have…. Not long after that trip… Yuuta- I mean Dark Flame Master wouldn't have…. have… have stolen my Rikka from me!

_System now shutting down._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I am incredibly sorry for the extremely long wait. I was bombarded with so much stuff, but now that my student teaching is over, I should have more time to work on stuff. I hope that everyone who enjoyed this so far this continues to read it! I already have Chapter 4 almost finished, I promise it will be posted soon and that it will be longer!

_Warning:_ Dekomori is not herself in this chapter.

* * *

Good afternoon, this is Sanae.

My delusional outbursts so far must have been incomprehensible, and hard to follow. But now that I have calmed down and have come to my senses…

**Allow me to summarize:**

I met Rikka-senpai on the internet two years ago, and, having the same interests, we became close friends. We made up all kinds of adventures, and lived in a world of our own chuunibyou creation. This went on until she entered high school and was introduced to _him_. Togashi Yuuta… senpai. Unknowingly, he was the reason she got into chuunibyou and over time she became infatuated with him. When our club went on a trip to the ocean, the two became closer, as Rikka-senpai explained her father's death, and Yuuta-senpai comforted her. After this, her behavior became erratic around him as she realized- or denied- her feelings for him.

**Recently:**

One night during the school festival, I walked into the clubroom, and there was Rikka-senpai, sitting in the center of "magic circle" with eyes closed and legs crossed. I sat down in front of her, but she did not move. I tried to tease her and make her fidget- I poked her, waved in her face, blew in her ear.

Finally, she motioned me to sit down. The moment I did, she put her hands on my shoulders and suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. It was something I thought could only happen in one of my fantasies, and no, I am not referring to the chuunibyou kind.

"Master!" I exclaimed, my face and eyes brightening. "W-what is it, Master?" _Could it be Master cares for me? _"Master, no! I am your servant!" I said frantically, turning my head side to side, flustered. "It isn't right to harbor such feelings." _But I harbor them anyway. _

And then, instead of outright saying how I felt, I used my usual, roundabout chuunibyou language: "Still, all know that the more something is forbidden, the more it is hungered for!"

No answer. Rikka-senpai stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at the lighted night. And instead of the answer I had fantasized about so many times, she says: "I like Yuuta."

"Ah! Could it be a fake Master?!" was my natural chuunibyou reply. "First a fake Morisummer, now a fake Master?!"

In response, she lifted her eyepatch and showed me her yellow contact. It was really her.

"Meaning in other words… The Master is taken with Dark Flame Master?" And then the worst part: "I-in love?"

She nodded.

Denial. Rage. I viciously, foolishly, did the only thing I knew how to do. I prepared my hair. I attached maces to the ends of my pigtails, knowing their spikes would produce extra damage on his wry smirk. "Master!" I proclaimed. "I, Dekomori, have someplace to go, so I shall leave. I'll stop this! As your servant, I'll find he who stole your heart and to the darkness-"

As I said this, I turned toward her, ready to express my dire need for vengeance but… "What should I do?" Rikka-senpai asked, her eyes wavering, asking me for advice. Real advice, life advice, not tips about otherworldly matters, like I usually gave her.

I took a deep breath. It was time to act mature. As mature as I could muster. Because, for once, Rikka-senpai was relying on me, instead of the other way around.

I walked over to the window and placed my hands on its sills. The starlight and moonlight flowed through the glass in a blue mist, pale yet deep. Under different circumstances, if things had gone the way _I_ wanted, this would have been a very romantic moment.

"You say that Wicked Lord Shingan has protected you thus far thanks to Dark Flame Master. I'm sure such strong emotion has been conveyed to Dark Flame Master, too." _I wish I was the vessel of such affection_, I thought.

I turned slightly away from the window and looked at her, the blue light glistening off her one exposed eye. "It's been a little over two years that I have served you." _That…_ _that I have loved you_. "Your servant sees right through you."

Now I turned fully toward her. "There is no need to worry. Wicked Lord Shingan is the strongest. I'm sure all will go well."

I laid my head on her shoulder, knowing that it was the last time I would be allowed to cross such boundaries.

And so, the very next day, they confessed their love for each other. Of course, as you can guess, I was not pleased. All of the pride and worry I had swallowed the night before came rising back up, ready to spew out of my mouth at anyone who bothered me, even the slightest. "I, Dekomori, am in a foul mood. I shall fight you," I would tell the other club members, directing my rage at those who mentioned Rikka-senpai and Yuuta-senpai, pretending it was his face I was smashing with my "hammer." At one point, I was so angry, I filled my pigtail sacks with as much as I could manage, to the point where I could barely walk. My twin-tails dragged on the ground, pulling the tendons of my hair, causing damage that would last for years to come.

But as much as their relationship upset me, Rikka-senpai and I we were still Master and Servant. Until something far worse happened, something that severed the life, the existence, I had known for the past two years.

He made her, no, he forced her, to take off her eyepatch. He made her renounce her chuunibyou identity- Wicked Lord Shingan, the eyepatch, the invisible boundary lines, everything.

Again, you can imagine my reaction. I understood she liked him, and at the same time looked up to him, but she followed his every word- even if it wasn't in her best interest.

I could tell that she was miserable.

And so I fought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Dekomori is still not herself in this chapter, but soon she will regain herself and soon Nibutani will come into the picture!

Thank you again to those who have read this and followed this, and I am sorry for the consistent long waits in between chapters. Once I finish graduate school (just a couple more months), I should have a lot more time to focus on my writing.

* * *

Even three weeks into her abandonment, I still resisted.

He could take her away from me romantically, but I would not allow him to take away the one thing, the one bond, that had brought us together- that had helped us become such inseparable friends.

One morning, I waited on the bridge that passed through Rikka's route to school.

As I saw Rikka and Yuuta approaching, I leaned on the bridge's railing, trying to remain inconspicuous, though my pigtails blew in the wind. "I await," I said, as they got near.

"Morning," Yuuta said nonchalantly.

"Do not 'morning' me!" I yelled, pointing my finger accusingly. "Today at last, I shall release the demon that has captured Master's heart!"

"Sanae," Rikka said weakly, her eyes averted, so lonely without her eyepatch, without her identity.

I twitched at the sound of my first name and barely heard her speak as I screamed, "Do not call me 'Sanae!' Here I come!"

I leaped up on the railing, ready to attack. Already precarious, I balanced on one leg, showing how indifferent I was about my own existence at that moment…

Luckily, as I slipped, I fell more sideways than I did backwards. And Yuuta caught me. That bastard. But even so, I was happy that my demise did not come so early. "I thought I was done for!" I exhaled, pawing at the ground.

"Be more careful," Yuuta said again, in the most nauseating, nonchalant manner possible.

"I'm sorry. I mean, no!" For the first time since she took off her eyepatch, I looked Rikka directly in the eye, my face scrunched up in a stubborn sourpuss. For a moment, I saw a spark of the old Rikka- no, the real Rikka.

I jumped backward, "Be destroyed, real! Blow up, synapses!" Rikka's signature move; I was hoping it would inspire her to come out of her stasis. "Banishment this world!" Withdrawing my "hammer", I prepared to strike her with everything I had- my resentment, my disappointment, my love. "Master! Open your eyes!" I lifted my hammer, ready to bring it down when-

"I'm over this," muttered Rikka.

Cold words.

Dead words.

A weight came over me. One that brought down not only my "hammer" but my spirits as well. I fell to my knees. "Master!" I called, not knowing what else to do. "Master!"

Yuuta tried to say something, but I wouldn't let him. "Be quiet!" I commanded. "I, Dekomori, won't give up! I will, I WILL, drive out the evil that's taken hold of my Master, and I will save her!"

I grabbed my bag and ran away, wiping my eyes before they could see my true weakness, which has nothing to do with garlic, or crosses, or all of the other silly things I usually claim.

Despite that failure, I knew I saw Rikka's desire to return to the chuunibyou world that morning. I planned for another encounter that afternoon to try one more time. I took out my secret weapon. I knew that Rikka had an affinity for mysterious stones, so when she walked into the clubroom that afternoon: "Master! I've been awaiting you! I made an incredible discovery! I've come to show you! Feast your eyes on these magic rocks!"

I poured the blue and turquoise stones onto the floor. She leaned down and grabbed one, a beautiful aqua the same color as her eyes. "Which would you like? Which would you like?" I asked, excitedly. She held the stone close to those eyes, shining phosphorescent. "All of these stones possess magic of the highest caliber."

"Dekomori…"

"Oh, just a moment," I said, pretending not to hear her. _Just a little more…_ "This will make them even prettier!" Using the "magic circle", I turned on the lights. Their blue glow made the stones shine even more, her eyes sparkling.

She was captivated… The look was coming back…

"Dekomori…" She put down the stone.

"Yes!" I beamed. _She is using my last name. This is a good sign!_ I prattled on, so oblivious to everything.

"This Society…" Rikka interrupted. "No… this club is… As of today, it is dissolved."

"Master…?"

"I think we should all be free to do the things we want to do," Rikka continued.

_But I want to be with you!_ "What's happened, Master?!" I screamed and shook her, desperately trying to shake the answer out of her. I tried to look into her eyes, for a final glimmer of hope, but she had them averted, as they were this morning. "This society is needed to find the invisible boundary lines to go to the world beyond!"

_What about your father?_

_What about our mission? _

_WHAT ABOUT US?_

I don't really remember the rest of that afternoon.

I didn't want to remember it honestly. I actually looked up spells and incantations for erasing memories…

But when I heard that Rikka was going to visit her family in the country, I knew very well that she may not be coming back. So, being as stubborn as I am, I decided to try one last time.

I figured out the day and time she was leaving, so I could intervene.

"Wait there!" I called as I spotted Rikka and Yuuta sitting on a bench near the station. They looked over at me, confounded, as I declared, "I believe I told you: I won't give up!" I clutched my pigtails, embedding all of my emotion and frustration into the fibers of my hair. "So long as I am your servant, even if flung beyond the world of darkness, I'll stand with you, Master!" I screamed this, not caring who heard my confession.

And I also didn't care who saw me flinging my hair, jumping around, or yelling embarrassing things.

I continued this, relentlessly pounding poor Rikka with my hair sacks, until I tired myself out and fell to the ground, my disheveled hair slumped, like my shoulders. Both Rikka and Yuuta reached out toward me, but all I could muster was, "Do not touch me!"

Then it came. The train, like the chariot taking Cinderella to the ball…

Rikka didn't even say goodbye. She glanced at me briefly as the train doors closed, but her eyes instantly averted. She did not say anything to me. The train pulled away, no words exchanged.

Only me and Yuuta remained.

Rikka was gone.

And so were my inhibitions.

The barrier… no, the façade, I had tried so hard to uphold in front of Rikka came down.

And the recoil was directed at Yuuta, a backlash of unspoken words and hair.

Didn't he realize how much Dark Flame Master and the invisible boundary lines meant to her? Didn't he realize that chuunibyou was Rikka's coping method? That it gave her purpose? That HE gave her purpose, that he was the one who had introduced that world to her… but now, but now! In a strange twist of fate, he was the one who was taking it away from her! He had forced her to stop the very thing he had started, and the only thing that had made her happy! And that was why she was so confused!

I tried to express this as best I could, but I think it only came out as chuunibyou and pigtails. "Why can't you say that Wicked Lord Shingan is the strongest? Why can't you say to be enveloped in flames of darkness?"

He stood there, unanswering, silently taking the brunt of my attack.

"For so, so, SO LONG, Master has waited for that!" I continued. "So why not? Why not? Why not?"

Finally, he grabbed my arms. "What good would saying it do?" he uttered.

_What is he talking about? _I thought. _It would make all of the difference_! I tried to argue, but-

"There are no invisible boundary lines!" he yelled. "Her father's in his grave! There's nothing I can do about that!"

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"No matter how many scenarios she invents-"

_They aren't just scenarios to her-_

"No matter how much power she thinks she has-"

_She does have power! Even if it isn't supernatural-_

He pushed me away, causing me to fall backward onto the ground, the second time I had shown such disgrace in front of him.

"When something is gone, it's gone!" he screamed, his frustration mounting to the same level as mine.

No, it was worse. His anger had surpassed mine, as my emotions turned from aggravation to despondency, reality being pummeled into me.

Despite this, he continued his assault. He walked toward me and, afraid, I pathetically scurried backwards, like a mouse trying to prevent its tail from being stepped on.

"No matter how much you think it, no matter how much you believe it…" Yuuta roared. "There's no such thing!"

There was no fighting that blind rage, that complete denial- yet acceptance- of reality.

"I- I know that!"

This battle was lost. The only thing to do was retreat and recuperate.

"I KNOW THAT!" I screamed, a stream of tears rolling down my cheeks.

I turned and sprinted with Yuuta to my back.

_Fine_, I thought as I ran. _Make me admit it. But you don't realize what you are doing. If you don't believe in Rikka, she will never believe in herself. You are the delusional one if you think she is happy the way she is now. _

Thus, this is how I relinquished my chuunibyou identity and became what I am now- a plain, boring commoner. But what I am supposed to do when my best friend has done the same thing? As long as Yuuta has a hold on her heart, she will continue to do what he says and I will continue to be nothing but a forgotten sidekick.

And to make it worse? Rikka is going to stay with her grandparents in the country, just as I expected. I suppose with or without Yuuta's influence, her and I were meant to be separated, nothing more than friends that drift apart over time due to distance, whether physical or mental. And so… I suppose this romance ends just like any other typical commoner tale.

_Reboot in progress… _

_New software being downloaded… _

_Please wait for next update to be installed... _


End file.
